


Changeling

by nagia



Series: children's voices should be dear [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, and you thought "Gifts Stolen And Received" was bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The first morning after the Labyrinth run, her alarm clock doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

The first morning after the Labyrinth run, her alarm clock doesn't work. After a year, she can short out a telephone at a touch and a television from fifteen feet away. Eventually cars stop working. Engines sputter. Dashboard clocks blink. Odometers spin backwards. 

Five years. She sits in the back, eyes closed, hoping. But seat belts unclasp. Brakes squeak, squeal, screech, finally fail. Metal crunches. 

Irene goes through the windshield. Sarah strikes her father's bucket seat; he hits the steering wheel. Only Toby in his carseat is safe.

It hurts too much. She makes a wish.

Later, she hates herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably rewrite this to be a little longer and more unheimlich later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Changeling (children's voices wild with pain mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831983) by [nagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia)




End file.
